Billion Dollar Love
by HinataUzumaki6666
Summary: Inuyasha is the son of a billionare and Kagome is the new maid. Inuyasha has feelings for Kagome. But Kikyo doesnt like the new maid at all. Kikyo loves Inuyasha and will do anything for him. R and R InuXKago
1. the begining

Chapter 1

" Master...Master wake up....Please master....MASTER INUYASHA!!! WAKE UP!!!" Inuyasha cracks open one of his blood red eyes and looks at his maid. Sango, one of his maids was by his bed shaking him. The white headed boy sits up and glares at her. Inuyasha is the son of a billionaire and has lots of maids and butlers. But of all of them, 'Sango was the most annoying. She never shuts up! She talks for ages without tiring out. Not even my fathers lectures are as long as she can talk.' thought Inuyasha thinks as Sango talks about how she would sleep in as a kid and bla bla blah.

Inuyasha growls at her with his half demon voice. " What the hell do you want?! Why did you wake me up?! I told you to never wake me up from my naps! " he screams at Sango who justs stares at him. She looks down at the clothes she was holding for him. " Well you see...your father wanted you to come down stairs and meet someone...He wanted me to wake you up..." she said nervously. Inuyashas' face turns red with anger " You woke me up just for THAT?! " he screams as he snatches the clothes from her hand.

Sango leaves as Inuyasha Puts on his white tux his father picked out. He hurrys down stairs and heads to the kitchen where 2 of his maids were working. " Hurry up and fix me breakfast im grumpy enough as it is! " he tells them as the gather the ingredients in a hurry. They alomost spill them on him which makes him even more mad. " WATCH IT!! " He screams to his clumsy maids.  
" Inuyasha!! Come here! " his fathers voice calls to him. Inuyasha walks through the kitchen door. Just then something bumps into him. It was miroku. Inuyasha growls and shouts at the idiot servent. Miroku looks at Inuyasha and sighs. " Sit boy" Miroku says as Inuyashas' face hits the tile floor. Inuyashas' face turns red from anger and grabs Miroku by his shirt. Inuyasha brings up his fist and holds it in the air. " I swear Miroku i will kick your ass and make sure your face is fucked up! Say it again bastard! I dare you!! " Inuyasha yells in his face.

Before Inuyasha can strike a voice calls to him. " Inuyasha put your fist down. " says a deep voice. It was Inuyashas' father. Inuyasha looks up at him and drops Miroku. Inuyasha turns to his father and frowns. " You! You woke me up from my morning nap! even though I told you not to ever do that. You said you wanted me to me someone. Its not like this person is- " Inuyasha is cut off by his dad " Inuyasha I would like you to meet Kagome Higurashi she will be your new maid." Inuyasha looks at kagome and trys to continue his sentence " not..im..im..u-uh..um...what was we talking about?". Inuyashas' eyes widen ' Wow shes so....so..beautiful...' Inuyasha thinks to himself. Kagome smiles and giggles. " Nice to meet you Inuyasha-san. It's nice to meet you. " she says as she bows repectfully at him.

Inuyasha stares at Kagome in surprise. ' I never seen someone so beautiful... ' he thinks. Inuyasha is pulled out of his daze by Miroku who says sit. Inuyasha lands on his face again. He growls at his servant. Inuyasha stands up and punches Miroku in his face. " Fucking Bastard. Stop doing that! " he screams again at him. Inuyasha turns to his new maid and smiles. " Nice to meet you. Let me show you around. Come. " he says shyly to Kagome who smiles sweetly at him. This made Inuyasha blush a nice shade of red. Inuyasha grabs Kagomes' hand and starts the tour of the mansion.


	2. The Library

Inuyasha shows Kagome around the huge house. First he showed her the kitchen were they saw Miroku and Sango. The two look up from their work and walk over to the two. Sango examines Kagome thouroughly. She smiles ad extend her hand. " Hello there. My names Sango. Since your new I'll help you around, so call my name if you get lost or something ok? " she says as Kagome shakes her hand gently. Miroku walks up to Kagome and grabs her small hand. " Hello there, what's such a beautiful young lady doing here? I am flattered that you wish to see me so much young maiden. " Miroku says as he kisses her hand gently. Kagome giggles softly and smiles. Inuyasha growls ' How dare he do that! I will kill you for that Miroku! ' Inuyasha thinks. Inuyasha and Sango both slap Miroku on the back of his head. Miroku groans and goes back to his work, his hand on his head. Kagome looks at Inuyasha with a confused look. Inuyasha blushes a light pink and looks away. " He'll be fine, hes just a flirt so ignore him. " Inuyasha says before he starts for the door. " Oh new girl! Becareful, stay away from a maid named Kikyo. She is very mean and she will hurt you if you get in her way. " Miroku says in a serious and warning tone. Kagome nods and heads after Inuyasha.

After about 10 minutes of showing her the bathrooms and bedrooms Inuyasha stops at a big oak door. It has beautifully carved water lilies on a pond. Exotics birds are carved next to what looks like a sakura tree. They seem to be dancing as little pedals are falling from the big sakura tree. " Its telling a story. " Kagome whispers as she fingers the very strange yet beautiful carvings. Inuyasha looks at her and smiles slightly. ' She likes the pictures. I hope she likes this room. It's one of the best in this house. ' Inuyasha thinks to himself. He grabs the knob which is a silverly white colour. "Come, this is my favourite room. I spend most of my time here. When I'm not busy of course. This is the library. " he tells her as he opens the big wooden doors. Inuyasha looks at Kagome for a reaction. Sure enough he got one.

Kagome gasps at the wonderful sight. Hundreds of shelves line the huge room. Each shelve has many books. Different kind of books everywhere. All kinds of fiction, Mystery, Science, Social studies, and everything in between. Then in the middle of the room is a nice table with some chairs around it. Neatly stacked on the table is some study books. The books are sorted by genre, histrory with social studies, math with science, and English with poetry.

Kagome walks over to the table and studies the cover of the books. She smiles a smile that makes Inuyasha blush red. He walks over to her and shyly smiles. " d-do you...um...l-like it? " Inuyasha stutters out. Kagome looks at him and giggles at the nervousness. She nods " Of course I do. I love books and reading. Thank you Inuyasha-san for showing me this. " she says softly. They spend about 10 more minutes admiring the books and poetry that Inuyasha wrote.

Just then Kikyo barges in her face red with anger. She stomps through the door just to get her face redder. She saw Inuyasha and the new girl together. The two looks at her, Inuyasha in horror and anger that she disturbed his time with Kagome. ' Damn it Kikyo! Why did you do that!! You ruined my chance for me to steal a kiss from her! I will kill you! ' Inuyasha screams in his head. Kikyo grabs the maid by her shirt and growls. " You BITCH!! How dare you take away MY Inuyasha-sama!! You will DIE!!"


	3. Dinner with the rose

Kagome stares at Kikyo in confusion. She had only been with Inuyasha for a half hour. The maid was angry about her being near Inuyasha. ' Why is she mad? Im only under orders to be with him.' Kagome thinks to herself. Kikyo lifts up her arm above her head and is about to strike Kagome when someone growled. Suddenly there was a hand around her neck. Kikyos' eyes widen in fear. She looks up from Kagome to see Inuyashas' nails were longer and his eyes were full of anger. " I swear Kikyo..let her go now..or else...." Inuyasha says just above a whisper. Kikyo looks down and lets go of Kagome. Inuyasha lets go of her too and turns her back to them. " Leave...now.." his voice was back to normal now. Kikyo leaves the huge room. Kagome turns to leave when Inuyasha grabs her arm. " I-Inuya-yasha-san? M-may I-I serve y-you in any w-way? " she stutters out in fear. Inuyasha, still has his back turned, pulls her closer to him. " Im sorry, you shouldnt have saw me like that...Please forgive me..." he tells he in a low voice. Kagome blushes at this, she pulls away from him and heads for the door. " Of course Inuyasha-san, I must go to my room...I...I will see you for supper..." she says with a smile as she heads out the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________

-1 hour later-

Inuyasha puts on his black silk tux and blood red tie, he walks out his room and heads down for supper. Usually when new maids or butlers came he would have to dress nicely for supper. He wouldn't try to be neatly dressed. But today was different. Kagome was eating with them. He wanted to look his best for her.

He walks down the stairs and heads into the dinning room. As he entered the dining room, expecting his father to be seated by the table, but to his surprise there was a note.

" Inuyasha my son...I want you to have dinner alone with Kagome. After you two are done with dinner go into the ballroom. There a band will play music for you. At this I want you to dance with her. After you are finish dancing please escort her back to her room. Thank you my son.

~ your father "

Inuyasha rereads the note over. He sighs and walks over to the door where Kagome will come in from. The door opens and Kagome walks through it to Inuyasha. When Inuyasha saw her his eyes widened. He blushed a dark shade of red at the sight of the young maid.

Kagome was wearing a long ankle-length dress,dark blue. At the bottom of the dress are wave like markings, a light blue color. Skinny straps cover very little shoulder skin. Kagomes hair is in a nice bun. A dragonfly pin holds the bun together. Her feet are wrapped in high heels that are the same color as her dress. Her brown eyes shined in the light of the room,like how the water shined in the sun. To Inuyasha she looked like a water goddess.

Kagome giggled when she say Inuyasha blush. That broke him out of his daze. "Uh..u-um...y-you look...v-very um....b-beautiful tonight Kagome." Inuyasha said


	4. A dance with a rose

Inuyasha and Kagome sit down at the table while many maids and butlers pass them. Inuyasha and Kagome sit next to each other. They chat as the table is filled with many plates of food.

They started with the usual. Lemon soup. This wasnt no ordinary lemon soup though. It was made with special lemons. They are supposed to bind the workers to the master for a long long time.

The soup was clear, yellow, and surprisingly thick. It was served in a fine China bowl. On the rim of the bowl, was 4 dragons carved on it. The first dragon was a white one. It was a long dragon. A gleaming white color with a clear color cover the scales on the dragon. Snowflakes were painted on its scales. The snowflakes were a tinted with blue. It was like he was the Gaurdian of winter. The other 3 dragons were also gaurdians. The Gaurdian of Summer,Fall, and Spring. Each dragon was decorated with a symbol of the season. But Kagome found something about the winter dragon that facinated her.

Kagome shook off her thoughts of the dragon and looked at Inuyasha. She smiled a gently smile and looked back at her bowl. "If you want...you may eat now." Inuyasha says in a soft and calm tone. Kagome nodded in reply. She looked at the spoons on the right side of her bowl. There were 3 spoons a small one, kagome knew that that was to stir tea, a medium one that was used for the light soups like this one, and a big spoon, for the heavy things like beef stew or vegetable soup.

Kagome reaches for the medium spoon and gently picks it up. She dips the spoon delicately in the soup and brings it back out. She moves it to her mouth and takes a polite sip. She continues this for a while before putting the spoon down. " The soup is very good. I havent tasted something as good as that in a long time. " Kagome says with a soft smile.

Inuyasha stares at her. Inuyasha had never seen a maid eat so proper like her before. She acted like she had done this her whole life. 'She....she even...got the spoons right...' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha smiled at her and called a maid to take the bowls away.

Inuyasha and Kagome ate there meals together. Inuyasha is surprised by every meal, Kagome knows what to use for every dish.

After there meals Inuyasha stands up. " That was delicious. Hey Kagome, come with me. I hope you know how to Waltz 'cause we are gonna dance. " Kagome looks up at her new master and nods,yes. She stands up and follows Inuyasha towards the ballroom.

-At the Ballroom-

Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at the ballroom. Inuyasha leads Kagome into the middle of the room and turns to the conducter. They pass a glance and then the conducter nods. He picks up his baton and motions for the orchestra to begin. The sound of violins and other beautiful instruments playing the Waltz fill the room. Inuyasha grabs Kagomes' hand and gets in postion. Kagome does the same and waits for her master to lead. Inuyasha takes the first step and begins to lead. Kagome follows him as the music continues.

Their bodies glide gracefully against the floor as if their feet wasnt touching it. Inuyasha was surprised at how well Kagome could dance. He felt a connection as they danced. But, he also felt something else. Something he never felt before. His thoughts were pushed away and were focused back onto dancing.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was looking at him. Her brown eyes gleamed with joy. They sparkled in the light. When Inuyasha saw this his stomach felt like there was butterflies in it. Inuyasha just smiled.

They slowed to a stop. The dance was over. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who smiled at him. " That was so much fun Inuyasha-sama. Thank you. " Kagome say in her soft voice. Inuyasha just continued to stare at her . His gaze made Kagome go red. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome didnt fight back. She just blushed harder. Inuyasha, now started to turn red from his own action.

Inuyasha leaned closer and closer to Kagome. She leaned closer as well. The became so close they could feel there breath on each others lips. Both blushed a much darker red before they moved a tiny bit closer.

* * *

think I'll end it right there. Im so sorry it took so long to put up. I had writers block and i've been busy lately. I'll try to write and upload chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry its short. Also im sorry for any errors i missed. Please review.


	5. Notice

Notice to all my readers

Unfortunately there is going to be a big delay on all my stories. Due to memory loss in my computer. I am o so sorry for this inconvince. I promise to get them up as soon as possible. Please for give me. 


	6. The plan part 1

CHAPTER 5

As the two inch closer to each other, the ballroom door slams open. Scared, Inuyasha and Kagome accidentally lock lips. At the door a surprised Miroku stands. He raises an eyebrow and smirks. He grabs the handels of the door and slowly closes them. "I'll leave you two alone. Have fun now." he says as the door shuts behind him.

Inuyasha and Kagome stare at each other, lips together. Inuyasha smirks and pulls away from her. "Well now...this is a suprised...let this be..a way for me to say 'your welcome'." he said before crashing his lips against hers once more. Kissing her passionately. Kagome wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. Kagome as well as Inuyasha blush 10 different shades of red. After a while they finally break for air.

Kagome hugs Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes Kagomes hand and bows like a gentleman. "I will escort thy lady to her room." He leads her out the door, heading towards her new room.

Little did they know, I was spying on them from the window outside. My face red with anger. 'I will make her pay.' she thinks as she walks around to head back inside. I start thinking of a perfect plan. Slowly, thinking of a way to hurt her, make her suffer.

I walk to the front of the mansion. I opens the door and without looking bumps into Sesshomaru. "oh, Sesshomaru-sama, Im sorry, I wasnt looking where I was going. Im sorr-" Sesshomaru covers my mouth and drags me by the arm to a near by tree. "Listen to me Kikyo, I know you don't like that new maid. I'm right aren't I?" He said as he lets go of me. I nod yes. "I don't like the fact that she is with Inu-teme, so I have a plan. You will try and kill Kagome, yet failing at the attempt because I save her. I take her away to a special place and you'll have Inuyasha all to yourself. Ok?" He says in a low tone. I nod "yes Sesshomaru-sama. I will gladly help you." I smrik. "Good now this is what you'll do..." he whispers the plan in my ear. My smirk grows into an evil grin. I nod and head off to the kitchen. The plan will begin very soon.

-In the kittchen: 9:30pm-

"Kagome-chaaan!!!" I call from the kitchen. I hear the silent footsteps coming down the stairs. She opens the door and comes in. "yes Kikyo-san? How may I help you?" she says in a polite tone. It makes me sick. I motion for her to come here. She does. "I need you to cut these onions for me." I point to a pile of onions. These are sure to make her eyes watery.

As she cuts the onions, I can hear her sniffle from the tearing. "Thanks for your help Kagome-chan." I say picking up a knife from the knife holder near the door. I motion for Sesshomaru to come out. He does and stands off to the side.

"Your welcome....Kikyo...san" she says between sniffles. I get ready to trow the knife. Me and Sesshomaru nod as a signal for the plan to go into full affect. I throw the knife at Kagome. I make sure that it heads for the middle of her back. But I dont see Sesshomaru going to save her. She might really die!!


End file.
